Under Your Spell
by jeditress
Summary: Hermione comforts Ginny and more than friendship occurs.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter or any characters.  
  
Story: Short one. Takes place sometime after Book 2. Maybe Book 3.  
  
Rating: Some kisses. Ginny/Hermione.  
  
Feedback: Yes please!  
  
Thanks: Becca for intro. Me into the crazy world of slash fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stalked into the library once again pissed off with Ron. She always seemed to be pissed off with him and she had no idea why. It was frustrating her and no matter how many times she tried to ignore it kept crawling back and biting her on the ass. She mostly went to the library for some solitude. Sure she had a mountain of books with her but most of the time she could barely flip the page she was so lost in thought. It was the only place for her to go and get away from the jeering of the Slytherins, to not have Ron yell at her for no reason at all. Most of the time when they fought he started most of them and they were over the most ridiculous things every time.  
  
She walked into an aisle looking for a book. Not any in particular just something to distract her. She might even learn a new spell or two, which was always quiet fun. Plus it was always a blast, for her, to get spells right and know more than the rest of the class. She waked down the long aisles and saw a familiar girl at the end. Sitting in Indian style with a pile around her. She smiled when she recognized the girl as it was easy because of her flaming red hair. Though she'd noticed it wasn't as bright as it was at the beginning of the year. She crouched down across from Ginny saying hello.  
  
'lo Hermione.'  
  
'Need some help with something?'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
'Anything in particular?' she asked picking up one of the books. 'How to Get the Extra Bonus Out of Magic, by J.K. Rowling. Hey I've heard of her books. They're pretty good.'  
  
'Have you read her first book, 'Magick Moments'? It's got the most amazing spells. But most of them you need to do them in pairs. Like having an anchor. Someone who you trust beyond all who will bring you back into this world if you get lost in the other worlds. Or dimensions as she calls them.'  
  
Hermione watched Ginny's eyes sparkle with delight as she spoke of the Magicks. She realized hers were probably sparkling too.  
  
'I never knew you were so interested in that stuff.'  
  
'What stuff?'  
  
'The other dimensions. Do you really think they exist?'  
  
'I do. I also think that You-Know-Who could be hiding in one of those dimensions. Preparing and waiting to come back into this dimension to attack Harry. Or others. . '  
  
'Ginny, that wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault Voldermort possessed you into killing those students.'  
  
'I know it wasn't my fault. I feel so responsible for their deaths though. I know it was only a few years ago and I should get over it, but I can't. I can't sleep or eat or do anything without thinking of what I've done. None of the other students here hang around me because they think I'll be possessed again. Or think I still am.' She drifted over and tears began to slowly form. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
Hermione placed her book on the floor and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders,' You know we don't think of you like that. We know you aren't possessed anymore or –'  
  
'But they think I'm a murderer. No one commits those crimes like I did unless you have murderous thoughts in your mind. Why else do you think You- Know-Who chose me?'  
  
'He chose you because he saw you as weak. As innocent. But you're not. You're a strong, clever girl. I mean, who else would've thought to do a spell where you'd go into another dimension to try and find Voldermort?' She whipped a tear off her cheek and smiled at her.  
  
'You think it can actually be done? Will you help me?'  
  
Hermione grinned. Ginny grinned back. Hermione felt her body lean closer to Ginny. They're bodies touched ever so slightly. Chests pounding within the fever of excitement of what were about to happen. She saw that sparkle in her eyes shine and seemed to dance with delight. Her lips smashed into hers and she closed her eyes. She dissolved as Ginny's tongue moved slowly into hers. A rush fell through her body. Feeling the warm sensation of Ginny kissing her made her whole body tingle. It was the most ecstatic feeling she'd ever had. She moved her hand from Ginny's shoulders and cradled it on her cheek. She felt Ginny's soft, small hands move up her body and around her neck resting on the bottom of her head. They sat there kissing for what felt like hours. Hermione felt as if her surroundings were mixing together creating a swirl of bright colours. Among them were shades of ungodly bright red. She ignored them, until she heard a loud crash. It felt like a set of fireworks settings off. Sending millions of colours into the sky.  
  
She'd never felt this way. Not even about Ron Weasley. She wondered why she was thinking about Ron Weasley at this point when she was in a moment of complete bliss. The next thing Ginny was being pulled away from her. She tore her lips apart and straightened up opening her eyes. She blinked a few times and saw Ginny standing up with Ron next to her.  
  
'What the devil do you think you were doing?!' Ron yelled. Pulling Ginny as far away from Hermione as he could.  
  
'Calm down!' Ginny cried, releasing his grasp. Her eyes flew from Ron to Hermione. She locked her eyes with Hermione ignoring whatever Ron was yelling about.  
  
'What's going on here?' the librarian asked standing next to Ron staring at the trio utterly confused. 'This is a place of quiet. You should know that.'  
  
'I'm sorry. We were, talking and things got out of hand. We'll be more quiet.' Ginny managed.  
  
Hermione stood up.  
  
'But still, it'd be best if you three left now.'  
  
The Weasley's walked out with Hermione in tow. Once they were in the Gryffindor common room Ron yelled his head off.  
  
'What the fuck is your problem? What does this have to do with you?' Hermione finally cried out. 'This is none of your concern Ron!'  
  
'This? What's this?' He asked waving his hands around. 'There is no this.'  
  
'Hey! What's going on? What's the racquet?' Fred asked coming into the room with George and some of their friends. 'Oh. It's just Hermione and Ron yelling again. Will you two just shag and get it over with?'  
  
'That's never going to happen.' Hermione shot back crossing her arms. The tone of her voice was so angry and formal it shock everyone into silence.  
  
'I'm just joking. Geez, Herm.'  
  
'Do you see me laughing?'  
  
'You never had a sense of humour.'  
  
'I only laugh when things are funny. That wasn't funny.'  
  
'What's going on?' Harry asked coming down from the boys rooms. He saw the look between his best friends and Ginny and saw how angry Hermione was, hurt Ron was and confused Ginny was. Without saying anything Ginny ran up to the girls rooms about to cry. Hermione tore away from Ron's stare ad started to follow. Ron grabbed her arm holding her back.  
  
'Don't you dare.'  
  
She tore her arm off his grip and raced after her without even looking at Harry. In the girls dorms Hermione headed over to Ginny's bed.  
  
'Ginny?' she asked softly.  
  
She sobbed. 'Just leave me alone.'  
  
'I can't.' she sat on the bed next to her. 'What happened…was the most amazing thing I'd ever done.'  
  
'Well, congratulations. Glad someone came off great.'  
  
'It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt.'  
  
'Oh sure. Like you haven't felt that way about Ron.'  
  
'Well, I haven't. Not once. Ginny, I care about you.' After that kiss I just knew. I felt as if we made a connection. More stronger than anything. Didn't you feel anything?'  
  
'It was like I was floating and spinning around in circles. Like colours swirling together and smashing into an explosion of flight.'  
  
'That's how I felt.' She placed her hand on Ginny's and smiled.  
  
'But what about Ron?'  
  
'What about him?'  
  
'Don't you care what he thinks?'  
  
'Not really. He's not a part of us. It's just the two of us. You. And. Me.' She looked down. 'If you really want this.'  
  
Ginny leaned in and touched her lips with Hermione's slightly lifting her head up in that kiss. She felt as kiss back. Then as quick as it'd started, Hermione ended it.  
  
'I guess that means a yes then?' she smiled and kissed her again. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter or any characters.  
  
Story: Short one. Takes place sometime after Book 2. Maybe Book 3.  
  
Rating: Some kisses. Ginny/Hermione.  
  
Feedback: Yes please!  
  
Thanks: Minna for intro. Me into the crazy world of slash fic.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
1 The Morning After  
  
  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and the kiss from the night before. She hadn't seen her all day and was busting at the seams. She wasn't sure if what she felt was real or if it was just a silly crush. She then remembered the silly crush she had on Harry and just knew that it wasn't the same. For starters, she was almost positive Hermione felt the same way she did. Why else would you kiss anyone? She thought. She didn't like the looks she'd been getting from Ron. The looks in his eyes were pure evil. She could feel him tense up every time she came near him so she tried her best to ignore him. One thing she did know though, was no one could find out. She didn't know why, but she didn't want anyone to know. She finally felt at ease when lunchtime rolled around. By the time she'd reached the table Hermione, Harry, and her brothers were already there. She saw Hermione sitting across from Ron and next to Harry. As she walked down the table opposite Hermione she grinned, hoping Hermione would notice. There was no empty seat next to her but there was next to the twins. So she sat.  
  
'Oh come on, they have to have Quidditch games this year. Last year we missed out but they can't not have them this year, right Harry?' Fred yelled across the table.  
  
'If they cancel the games this year, I'm gonna talk to Dumbeldore, personally.' Harry answered, stuffing some chicken into his mouth.  
  
'If Dumbeldore cancels the matches it must be for a good reason, right? He only wants to protect us.' Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
'You're kidding right, Herm? Don't you want Quidditch to be on this year? I'm suffering from Quidditch-withdrawal symptoms. There's no medication for it.' Harry argued.  
  
'But-'  
  
'No buts about it. I don't get to play Quidditch or practice on my broomstick during the holiday's coz the Dursley's won't let me. You guys can play at your own free will. The only time I get to practice is at Hogwarts. How are we going to ever going to win against Slytherin if we can't practice? I mean, that's the only time we ever really get to win against them at anything.'  
  
'Don't forget the House Cup. We've won that every year for the past 3.' Ginny chipped in.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Fred glanced at her not realizing she was there. Hermione smiled.  
  
'I guess. But we still have to play Quidditch.'  
  
'Besides, we get out of Potions class if we play Quidditch. That's always a plus.' Fred added munching on his chicken.  
  
The continued to eat and Ginny tried to steal a few glances at Hermione. Hermione saw her and smiled back. This kept going for a while until Fred looked up. He saw Ginny glancing over and kicked her under the table.  
  
'Ow! What the hell was that for?' she cried.  
  
'Will you stop gawking at Harry? It's really disturbing.' He hissed.  
  
'I'm not-'  
  
'Just get over it. 'kay? We're trying to eat here.'  
  
'But I'm no-'  
  
'Ginny.' He said firmly.  
  
'Fine. But I wasn't.' she kicked him in the shins back. He winced and rubbed it. He glared at Ginny and went back to eating. As he reached for his dink he saw her watching Harry. But he noticed it wasn't Harry she was watching. He saw Hermione look up and grin back at Ginny. He saw Hermione watch Ginny and then glanced over at him. He widened his eyes and then looked back down at his plate.  
  
  
  
After lunch everyone headed back to the common room. They were all chatting about Quidditch as usual and Hermione was arguing with Ron and Harry about what classes they had next. She was the only one who ever really knew the timetables and they depended on her for the afternoon schedule as they all had the same classes then.  
  
'No we've got Transfigurations after Arithmacy.'  
  
'Isn't it Arithmacy and then Transfiguration?' said a confused Harry.  
  
'No-' but the sentence was cut off.  
  
'Harry looked around and couldn't find her. She'd just vanished.  
  
'Where the hell is she? I hate it when she keeps doing that.'  
  
'Maybe she got one of those turning-back time thingy that she got last year. Remember when she took on too many classes?'  
  
'Maybe. But I swear she said she had a normal timetable this year.'  
  
They're conversation drifted as they headed up to the boys dorms to get their books. Hermione looked around finding herself in the dark.  
  
'What the fuck is going on?' she asked moving her hand around trying to find a light. Her hands touched a shoulder. She moved it up and down trying to figure out who it was. When she guessed, she smiled in the dark. 'Ginny?'  
  
'Knew I couldn't fool you.'  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
'I wanted to talk to you about doing that spell. You know, with you being my anchor?'  
  
'But why now? I'm going to be late for Transfiguration.'  
  
She clicked on the light. 'I haven't seen you all day. I didn't know how I'd get the message to you. It was too dangerous writing a letter. Someone might find out.'  
  
'Don't you want anyone to find out?'  
  
'It's better this way. A secret.' She whispered. She placed a figure on Hermione's lips as if to silence her.  
  
She walked closer up to her and she kissed her. She placed her hand around Hermione's neck so she wouldn't fall. She felt a kiss back. Hermione clicked off the light and the pair fell back onto the ground. 'Ow.' Ginny whimpered rubbing the back of her head.  
  
'You okay?' Hermione asked reaching for her head. She touched it lightly and cupped her face in the palm of her hand. Ginny closed her eyes, breathing heavily and felt the warm hand against her face.  
  
'I'll be fine.' She whispered opening her eyes, searching into the older girls' eyes.  
  
'What if we get caught?' Hermione whispered.  
  
'I never thought about that. That wasn't really on my mind at the time.' She gave a small smile and closed her eyes and kissed the palm of Hermione's hand. She moved her way from the hand up to her lips. Hermione kissed her when she reached her lips.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were racing up to Transfiguration. While they were running Peeves zoomed pass them squealing at the top of his lungs. 'Peeves! Will you please shut up?!' Ron yelled shoving his fingers in his ears. 'You're the bloody nosiest ghost I've ever met.'  
  
'Much obliged Mr. Weasel! Me proud to be the loudest.'  
  
'You're also the most annoying!'  
  
'Now now! Don't take that tone with me!'  
  
He buzzed around the pair causing them to swirl and crash into each other.  
  
'Would ya look at that 'hey? Potter and Weasel can't even stand up! Dumb and dumber!' Malfoy saw the pair on the ground and laughed.  
  
'Rack off Malfoy!' Ron growled back.  
  
'Oooooh. He's pissed off! I would be too if I saw Granger and that Weasley girl race off together!'  
  
'What are you talking about, Malfoy?' Harry asked getting up, utterly confused. He reached his hand down to help pull Ron off the floor.  
  
'He's talking rubbish, Harry, ignore him.' He stood up.  
  
'Oh, believe me Potter, this ain't rubbish. This is the solid stuff.'  
  
'Are you and Hermione involved?' Harry asked Ron carefully. If they were, it would explain a LOT.  
  
At this Malfoy howled even louder. 'That is the funniest thing I have ever heard you say, you clueless fag.'  
  
'I'd rather be the clueless fag then be the poster-boy child for yuck.' He spat out.  
  
Malfoy pounced on him and was about to hit him when Professor McConagall came out of the classroom, pulling Malfoy off.  
  
'What in God's name is going on here?!'  
  
'Nothing, Professor.' Harry managed.  
  
'It wasn't nothing. I could hear it all from the classroom.  
  
'Then why'd you ask?' Malfoy asked angrily.  
  
'50 points from Slytherin for attempted violence and utter rudeness. Now get inside NOW. Quietly.' She pushed Malfoy in first and stood behind Ron and Harry watching them enter the class.  
  
Once they got inside, they made sure they were no way near Malfoy. When McConagall called the rosters and called out for Hermione, she got no response. 'Does anyone know where Miss. Granger is?'  
  
Malfoy raised his hand trying hard not to laugh glancing over at Ron's direction  
  
Ron shot his hand up and yelled out 'She's gone to the infirmary. She informed us that she wasn't feeling too well so she's with Madame Pomfrey.' Completely ignoring Malfoy. This caused him to shoot his hand up higher.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure to trust that Mr. Weasley's response is true so will you please put your hand down? If only you were this interested in answering a studious question, you may actually pass this class.' This caused a few of the Gryffindors to laugh, but they hushed as soon as McConagall glanced over at them. 'Now then, last week's homework……' 


End file.
